The Darkest Hour
by iloveromance
Summary: When Frasier mysteriously disappears, Daphne must find a way to hold the distraught Crane family together while dealing with her own shattered emotions.
1. Chapter 1

**KACL Radio (Monday, 2:30pm)**

"Well Roz, who's our next caller?" Frasier asked.

"We have Gordon from Magnolia on Line One." Roz said.

"And?"

"Well, let me put it this way..." Roz said. "When I asked what his problem was, he gave me a response that I

can't repeat on the radio."

"Oh... I see." Frasier said. "Well... send him on through."

Roz shrugged. "Okay... Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Hello, Gordon." Frasier said putting on his best smile. "Thank you for calling my show. I'm Dr. Frasier Crane

and... I'm listening."

"Well you listen to this, you psychotic moron!" Gordon yelled. "You have some nerve, doing what you did!"

"Excuse me?" Frasier said, taken aback.

"There is no excuse for this!" Gordon yelled.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to forgive me because I have no idea what you're talking about." Frasier said.

"You _don't_, huh? Well, let me refresh your memory! Last week, my 2nd grade son was having trouble with some

kids bullying him at school, so he asked me what he should do about it. Apparently he wasn't happy with my

advice to just ignore them, so he called your show."

"I see..." Frasier said.

"I don't think you _do_ see!" Gordon said. "When he called your show, you told him to defend himself."

"Well I do believe that children should learn to stand on their own two feet and not be influenced by others."

Frasier said. "But I hardly think that's cause for-."

"Just shut it, okay?" Gordon snapped. "I wasn't finished!"

"I'm sorry for interrupting. Go on." Frasier said, glancing at Roz.

"I had no idea that he'd called your show... that is until I got the call from the school yesterday afternoon about

my son. They wanted to know where he'd gotten the idea to fight sixth-graders who are much bigger than he

is!"

"I applaud him for being so brave, and as his father you should be proud of him."

"Yeah, I'll be sure and tell him that this afternoon when I visit him in the hospital! That is if the surgery goes

well!" Gordon yelled.

"Th-the _hospital_? Surgery? Oh, _Dear God_! I had no idea... " Frasier asked. He glanced at Roz, who was staring

at him in horror with her hand over her mouth.

"Listen Gordon, I can't tell you how sorry I am to hear-."

It was several seconds before he realized that he was listening to the dial tone.

Roz, clearly shaken by the call, quickly cut to commercial. She looked through the window, her heart aching for

her friend.

Feeling helpless, she rose from her chair and went to him. Frasier sat at the microphone, his head in his hands.

"Frasier?" Roz said gently, putting her hand on his back.

But he didn't move.

"Frasier are you okay? I'm so sorry! If I had any idea that the guy was a complete nutcase, I would have never

let him on the air!"

Frasier remained silent.

Slowly he rose and turned to her, more distraught than she'd ever seen him before.

"Frasier, please... talk to me!" Roz said, suddenly more afraid than she'd been in a very long time. "Please! I

want to be sure you're okay!"

But he didn't budge.

"Look Frasier, I'm your friend and-Oh damn, there's the phone!" She ran into the booth to answer it.

"Roz Doyle speaking. Oh, Lilith. Yes, he's here but he's a little preoccupied right now and isn't able to-Oh... Well

okay. I'll go get him."

Reluctantly she put down the phone and walked back to where Frasier still sat in his depressed state.

"Frasier, I really hate to bother you with this, but Lilith is on the phone and she's insistent on talking to you."

"I can't, Roz." He said softly.

"Look, I know how much you dislike her, but maybe talking to her will get your mind off of this. Just for a little

bit."

When he looked away sadly, she put her hand on his shoulder. "Please? For me?"

Finally he turned to her and nodded. "Okay."

Why don't you come into the booth and I'll leave you alone? I started a _Best Of_ show to fill in the rest of our

time slot."

"Thank you, Roz." Frasier said, so softly she could barely hear him.

He rose from his chair and followed her into the booth where she handed him the phone.

"I'll be right outside, okay? And I'll make sure that nobody bothers you." She said.

She watched with worry as Frasier picked up the phone.

"What's the matter Roz? You look upset." Bulldog said with a sly grin. "Why don't you come over later and I'll

make you forget your problems?"

When Roz was silent, Bulldog raised his eyebrows. "What, no sarcastic comeback or smack against the back of

my head? You get dumped or something?"

She glared at him and then looked back at Frasier who looked sadder than she'd ever seen him.

"What's his problem?" Bulldog asked, watching Frasier through the window.

"Oh I had to cut the show short because of a caller we got. Guy was a complete nutcase and Frasier's pretty

shaken up."

"He's a _shrink_! He should be used to jerks calling him! Should have just hung up on the guy! I would have."

"You know that's not a crazy idea. " Roz said, unable to believe that she was actually agreeing with Bulldog.

"This is all my fault, and I feel terrible for even sending the call through! Then Lilith called and insisted on talking

to him!"

"What's the big deal?" Bulldog asked.

"Bulldog, she's an impossible person to deal with! I told her he couldn't come to the phone but she was

insistent! She was instant on talking to him, but he's not himself right now."

"Don't worry about it! He'll be fine!" Bulldog said.

Roz sighed as she watched Frasier, who was still staring at the phone. "God, I hope you're right."

"Well, if he's not, he can always find his own shrink!" Bulldog said, laughing hysterically at his own joke.

"God, you're pathetic!" Roz said. "Frasier's hurting and you're making jokes?"

"Hey, it's what I do." Bulldog said.

Roz pushed him away forcefully. "Get out of here, you jackass!"

Bulldog laughed. "I knew you wanted me! You're just playing hard to get."

She returned her gaze to Frasier who was still staring at the phone.

"God I hope everything's okay. I've never seen him like this before."

"You worry too much, Babe." Bulldog said, slapping Roz a little too forcefully on the back. "He'll be fine."

"I hope you're right, Bulldog." Roz said, wishing she could believe him.

But deep down, she knew that her friend may never be the same...


	2. Chapter 2

Still in shock from the disturbing phone call, Frasier could feel his hand trembling as he picked up the phone and

put it to his ear.

"Lillith? How nice to hear your voice."

"Cut the crap, Frasier." She spat.

"Still the same old Lilith, I see..." Frasier said sarcastically.

"Listen, I heard your show just now."

Frasier tensed. "Oh, God..."

"I'm absolutely appalled." She said.

Frasier was filled with a sudden relief. "I'm glad to hear you say that, because I still can't believe the nerve of

that guy, calling in and-."

"I was talking about _you_!" She yelled.

"_Me_? What did I do?"

"You actually told a child to fight instead of talking through his problems? The child was clearly afraid and now

he's in the hospital! How can you live with yourself knowing what that child's been through? Whatever

happened to your theories on teaching children respect?"

"Well, Lillith, I..."

"Seems that moving to Seattle has made you completely worthless as a parent."

"How_ dare_ you say that to me!" Frasier yelled. "I never-."

"Frasier I hate to say this now, but I simply cannot continue to have our son subjected to your irrational

thinking. I'm afraid you'd be a threat to his well-being."

"What are you saying?" Frasier asked, suddenly forgetting all about Gordon's disturbing phone call.

"I'm contacting my lawyer." She snapped. "From now on you're to have absolutely no contact with our son. No

phone calls, visitation rights, no emails, letter writing... anything. Is that understood?"

"B-but you can't mean that!" Frasier said, unable to believe what he was hearing. "You know that my son

means everything to me! You can't keep him from me!"

"Maybe this will teach you to think before giving out ridiculous advice to innocent children over the radio!"

"H-how did you even hear my program all the way in Boston?" Frasier asked.

"Well, I just happen to be in Seattle at a conference and your show was on the radio in the cab I took from the

airport. Thank God I'm leaving for home tonight because I want to get this restraining order in place as soon as

possible!"

"_Restraining order_? But Lillith, _please_! You simply can't do this to me!" Frasier pleaded.

"Goodbye, Frasier." She said.

Once again, the dial tone filled his ear.

But all he could hear was the breaking of his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**The next morning...**

"Morning Daphne." Martin said as he hobbled into the living room; Eddie following close behind.

"Good morning, Mr. Crane." Daphne said. "I've made your favorite for breakfast."

"Great! I'm starving!" Martin said, sitting down at the table. "Aren't you going to join me?" he asked when

Daphne didn't move.

"Oh... yes... sorry." Daphne said. She pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Wow, this is delicious!" Martin exclaimed, taking a bite of the heavenly omelet. "You really are an amazing

cook. I don't care what Frasier says."

"Thanks." She said softly.

"Daph, are you okay? You look upset." Martin said.

Daphne looked away. "Oh no... I'm fine."

Martin put down his fork mid-bite and stared at her. "The hell you are. I'm no shrink, but even I can tell

something's wrong. You're not eating and you're not even lecturing me about eating those bran muffins in favor

of these scones. Something's definitely up."

"You're right, Mr. Crane." Daphne said.

"So what's going on?" Martin asked.

"Well, I'm not sure how to tell you this but it's your son."

"Who, Niles? What's he done now?"

"No, not him. He's been nothin' but kind. I was talking about your older son."

"Frasier?"

"That's the one." She said sarcastically.

"Well what about him?"

"Maybe it's not me place to meddle but I haven't seen hide nor hair of him since last night before I left for me

date with Jim. What a disastrous evenin' that was! I should have taken his advice and stayed far away from

that man!"

"Oh well, I wouldn't worry about it. He probably had an early meeting at the station or something. I'm sure he

was just in a hurry." Martin said.

"I suppose, but I still have a strange feelin' about it. Must be me powers kickin' in again." Daphne said.

"Oh, you and your so-called fortune-telling! I think that stuff is all in your head." Martin said.

Daphne gasped, slightly hurt by Martin's dismissal of her powers. "Dr. Crane said it was charmin'!"

"Yeah, he would. I'm sure he's heard a lot worse!" Martin said, pushing away his clean plate.

"No wonder your sons say you have no compassion!" Daphne scoffed. " I defended you at first, but now I'm

startin' to wonder if they weren't right!"

Ignoring her, Martin rose from the chair and called for Eddie. "Well, I'm off to take Eddie for his walk. Be back in

a bit."

"Mr. Crane?" Daphne asked as Martin opened the door. "Are you sure that it's probably all in me head? Me

worryin' about Dr. Crane?"

Martin sighed and took Daphne's hand. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, okay? I had a long night and didn't get

much sleep. I'll call Frasier from the park and tell him to call you, okay? I'm sure it's nothing. Could be any

number of reasons that he didn't tell you he was leaving. And thanks again for a wonderful breakfast."

At Daphne's worried look he smiled.

"Daph, don't worry about Frasier, okay? He's fine."

Daphne smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Crane. I appreciate that."

"Come on, Eddie. Let's go." Martin said, taking Eddie's leash and leading him out the door.

"Have a good time you two!" Daphne called as Martin closed the door behind them.

Alone in the condo, Daphne began to clear the breakfast dishes, including her untouched plate.

As she walked into the kitchen, a disturbing image filled her head and she quickly pushed it away.

Just as quickly, Martin's words filled her head...

_Don't worry about Frasier, okay? He's fine._

But Daphne wasn't so sure...


	4. Chapter 4

**(Monday-Early evening)**

Daphne sat on the piano bench, staring out of the window at the gorgeous sunset that brightened the Seattle

skyline.

It was the kind of sunset that Dr. Crane loved so much.

She closed her eyes, trying to rid herself of the heaviness inside her heart.

Dr. Crane should have been home hours ago.

Just this morning, she'd been only slightly comforted by Mr. Crane's reassuring words that everything would be

okay.

And she knew he was right. It was probably the anticipation of an early morning meeting at the station that

caused Dr. Crane to leave the house without telling anyone.

But something just didn't feel right.

She looked at her watch, shocked when she saw how late it was. Dr. Crane's show was long over and soon the

Gonzo Sports Show would be over as well.

Dr. Crane should be at home now, drinking a glass of sherry with Niles.

Niles...

Her heart beat faster at the thought of him.

She thought about calling him, if only to have someone to confide in. He was the best listener she'd ever

encountered, although she'd never tell Frasier; wouldn't want to hurt her boss's feelings.

If the person she was so worried about was anyone else, she would have been at Niles' doorstep in a

heartbeat.

But this wasn't just anyone...

This was Dr Frasier Crane.

Niles would be absolutely crushed if he knew that his older brother hadn't yet made it home.

No sense in worrying him until...

She shuddered at the thought.

_All right, Daphne Moon! Enough of this ridiculous thinking!_

Maybe Mr. Crane was right; her premonitions were all in her head and she had no business worrying about

anything.

Dr. Crane was a grown man; a Harvard graduate! He definitely knew what he was doing and didn't owe her or

anyone else an explanation as to where he'd gone off to.

After all, this was his home and she was merely a guest.

No, that wasn't right...

She was the hired help and nothing more.

Sure, she'd come to love and care a great deal for Dr. Crane and his father (and of course, Niles) but she wasn't

family; not really.

Suddenly she had a revelation.

Of course!

How could she have been so stupid?

Dr. Crane was a Seattle celebrity for God's sake! All she'd had to do was pick up the phone and call the radio

station.

Even Eddie could have told her that; provided he could talk, that is.

As if on cue, he scampered over and sat at the foot of the piano bench, watching her intently.

Finally she sighed and rose from the wooden bench; leaning over to scratch the dog's head.

"Oh Eddie, I wish you could talk... Because right now I could use a lot of reassurance."

**(One Hour Later)**

Nightfall settled across Seattle as Daphne held the phone in her hand, pacing back and forth in the living room.

Why was this so hard?

It would only take a few minutes to receive a world of relief. All she had to do was call up the station and

politely ask Dr. Crane when he was coming home.

But she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

Ridiculous or not, her psychic powers were working overtime right now and she wasn't sure whether to trust

them or ignore them.

Still it was terrible not knowing...

She picked up the receiver; her heart beating rapidly as she dialed the number, and then listened to the phone

ring...

And ring... and ring...

Finally it stopped.

"KACL. Roz Doyle speaking."

Daphne wanted to melt through the floor with relief.

"Roz, Thank God! It's Daphne. Might I have a word with Dr. Crane?"

"He left the studio hours ago!" Roz said. "I figured he'd be home by now."

Daphne's heart nearly stopped. "W-what?"

"Well yeah. He left right after he-."

"Thanks, Roz. I-I have to go." Daphne said, her voice quivering.

"Daphne, what are you talking ab-."

Before Roz could say anymore, Daphne hung up the phone; her emotions shaken harder than she could ever

remember.

Suddenly she was filled with unimaginable fear.

If Frasier wasn't at home and he wasn't at the studio...

Then where in the world could he be?

And worse...

What could have happened to him?


	5. Chapter 5

**(Moments later)**

At the sound of the key in the lock, Daphne ran to the door, filled with a sudden sense of relief.

_Thank God..._

The door opened, increasing her heart rate.

"Dr Crane, I was so wor-."

"What a night..."

Her heart sank when she saw Martin standing before her.

_Damn..._

"People are just crazy tonight!" Martin said. "First, I go over to Duke's and I'm just minding my own business

watching the Mariner's game when a fight breaks out! Craziest thing I've ever seen! I tried to break it up, but I

almost got myself thrown out of the joint! So then I head over to McGinty's and was about to order a beer,

when..."

But Daphne could barely listen to him for the sound of fear that ran through her veins.

She continuously told herself that it wasn't something to get worked up over, but the longer she went without

seeing Dr. Crane, the more worried she became.

"... Don't you think so, Daphne?" Martin was asking.

She looked up, confused. "I-I'm sorry. What?"

"About Frasier."

Daphne felt a wave of dizziness wash over her at the sound of her boss's name, followed by Martin's hand on

her shoulder.

"Hey! You all right?" Martin asked. "You don't look so well."

"I-I..."

Martin led her to the sofa and coaxed her to sit down.

"Just relax, okay?"

"Thank you, Mr. Crane. I'm sorry... about before. What were you sayin'? I guess me mind is somewhere else."

Martin shrugged. "It's no big deal. I was just saying that Frasier would have had a field day trying to analyze

the guys at the bar. You should have seen them! They-."

He stopped suddenly when he noticed Daphne's worried face.

"What's wrong?"

Daphne tried to smile, but she just couldn't.

When she didn't answer, Martin sat down next to her and covered her hand with his.

"You're worried about Frasier, aren't you?" He asked softly.

She nodded. "Yes. I mean, I'm tryin' to be strong... for you... but I just..."

"Look, he's fine!" Martin said. "He's probably had to stay late at the station. You know how he gets all wrapped

up in his show and all. Maybe if we call him-."

"I already called." Daphne interrupted. "I called the station and spoke to Roz."

"Well? What did she say?" Martin asked.

Daphne swallowed hard. "She said that Dr. Crane left the station hours ago."

Martin tried unsuccessfully to hide his sudden worry. "Oh well... That doesn't mean anything. I'm sure he

probably just met a nice woman somewhere and got lucky!"

"Good for him, if he did!" Daphne said with a nervous laugh. "He deserves it!"

"Yeah. I'm sure he's fine." Martin said again, staring off into space.

They sat in silence, neither of them willing to admit how afraid they were.

"You're right." Daphne said, desperately wanting to believe her own words. "Dr Crane will be just fi-."

A sob escaped, prompting her to cover her mouth. "I-I'm sorry." She said as tears slid down her cheeks. I've

tried to be strong, but I just..."

"Oh Daphne, come on..." Martin said, putting his arms around her and holding her close. "It'll be okay, I

promise. He's my son and I love him. And I'm going to do everything I can to find him!

Daphne smiled through her tears.

"So do I Mr. Crane."


	6. Chapter 6

**(Wednesday Morning)**

Daphne woke, surprisingly rested despite the fact that she'd barely slept the night before.

Deep down she was sure that Dr. Crane was fine, but the haunting premonitions just wouldn't go away.

In the wee small hours of the morning, she'd climbed out of bed, put on her terry cloth robe and stepped out

onto the balcony, gazing at the Seattle skyline.

Now the sun was barely over the horizon, turning the sky a gorgeous shade of pink. It was the same shade of

pink that she'd loved so much as a girl in Manchester.

"Morning, Daphne." Martin said as he joined her on the balcony and handed her a cup of coffee. "Sleep well?"

Daphne gave a small smile. "I wish. Actually I didn't sleep at all. I'm just so worried about Dr. Crane."

Martin sighed. "I didn't get much sleep either, but Frasier's gonna be just fine."

She put her hand on his arm. "Mr. Crane, you have your doubts about this too, don't you?"

He looked away a little too quickly and shrugged. When he looked back at her, she could feel her heart

breaking at the sadness in his eyes.

"Oh Mr. Crane... what are we going to do?" Daphne said, taking his hand. "How could Dr. Crane just disappear

like this?"

Martin squeezed her hand. "I wish I knew, Daphne."

(**KACL Radio-later that afternoon...)**

Roz paced back and forth in the booth; her eyes fixated on the clock.

"Damn it, Frasier! Where are you? We have a show to do!"

She tried desperately to keep her fears at bay; especially after noticing Daphne's stunned reaction when Roz

told her that Frasier had left the studio hours ago.

She glanced through the large window, silently praying for her friend and coworker to walk into the office and

make a sarcastic comment about her latest boyfriend... anything...

As long as she knew he was okay.

She'd tried calling his cell phone numerous times but it went straight to voice mail and then proceeded to say

that his voice mail was full.

So apparently she wasn't the only one who was worried sick.

The harsh call from Gordon had clearly shaken Frasier badly. And then to get a phone call from Lillith just

minutes afterward? There was no telling what that witch said to him! Again the familiar feelings of guilt rose to

the surface, but she forcefully pushed them away.

Frasier usually wasn't hesitant to discuss his problems with Roz. God knows she'd told him her life story

hundreds of times.

But this was different... and it scared her.

"Still no sign of him, huh?" Noel asked

"No... And I'm really getting worried." Roz said.

"He'll turn up eventually. And like I always say; "Live long and prosper!" Noels said, giving Roz the Vulcan Star

Trek salute.

"You're worse than Bulldog!" Roz yelled, appalled at her coworker's lack of concern.

"Hey! Nobody's worse than me!" Bulldog said, startling Roz with his sudden presence.

"Well I can't argue with that!" Roz said, rolling her eyes.

"What's going on in here?" Kenny asked as he entered the studio. "Roz, don't you and Frasier have a show to

do?"

Roz sighed and looked up at the ceiling to hide the tears that filled her eyes.

"Where is Frasier, anyway?" Kenny asked.

Roz, Bulldog and Noel exchanged worried glances.

"Will someone_ please _tell me what's going on?" Kenny demanded.

Roz swallowed hard. "Frasier never came home on Monday night. Daphne's worried sick, and I'm sure Martin is

too, although he'd never admit it."

"You mean he hasn't been seen or heard from since Monday night?" Kenny asked.

"No... Oh _God_, I should have never let him leave the studio! He was so upset!" Roz said; her voice breaking.

Bulldog swallowed his sarcastic comment and, in a rare moment of sentiment, hugged Roz instead.

"He'll be fine."

"This is just awful!" Kenny said, panic filling his voice.

"It sure is!" Noel said. "Our ratings will plummet!"

"Noel! My God!" Roz said pulling herself out of Bulldog's arms. "You're pathetic! Is there any time when you're

not a complete loser?"

"You really want him to answer that?" Bulldog asked with a laugh.

"It's 2 o'clock." Kenny pointed out. "What are we going to do about the show?"

The KACL crew looked at each other, knowing that there was only one thing they could do...


	7. Chapter 7

**(Wednesday Afternoon, Elliott Bay Towers)**

Martin sat in his favorite chair; the portable radio by his side and Eddie at his feet. Silently he prayed that he'd

hear his son's voice over the airwaves, giving advice to people who called in with the most ridiculous problems.

Usually he hated hearing people whine and moan, but today he'd give anything just to hear even one of those

calls...

If only for reassurance that his eldest son was all right.

He took a sip of his beer and turned on the radio just in time to hear the familiar KACL jingle.

_The Doctor Frasier Crane Show is right after this update from Chopper Dave..._

"_GOOD AFTERNOON, SEATTLE!"_"

Chopper Dave yelled, startling Martin with the outburst.

"THIS IS CHOPPER DAVE FLYING OVER QWEST FIELD, HOME OF THE SEAHAWS! THE TRAFFIC ON I-5 LOOKS

GOOD. NO MAJOR CATASTROPHIES TO REPORT, UNLESS YOU COUNT THE SEAHAWKS RECORD THIS YEAR!"

Martin laughed out loud, wondering when Chopper Dave was going to get tired of bashing his beloved

Seahawks.

The familiar theme music to Frasier's show played, followed by Roz's voice.

"This is Roz Doyle, producer of the Frasier Crane show. In Dr. Crane's absence we will be running a series of

the Best of the Frasier Crane show, in hopes that Dr. Crane will return soon."

Martin stared at his radio, alarmed at the quivering of Roz's voice. The fear that he'd been holding deep inside

began to resurface.

"_Hello, Gloria. This is Dr. Frasier Crane and... I'm listening."_ His son's recorded voice was saying.

"_... Well, Gloria, there's nothing more important than family, and-." _

Martin clicked off the radio, unable to listen anymore.

"Damn it, Frasier, why are you doing this to us?" He mumbled, wiping away the tears that filled his eyes.

He rose from the chair, surprised to find out how much effort it took. When he looked up, he saw Daphne

standing in the doorway, wearing a stunned expression.

"Hey, Daph." He said.

"Was that... Dr. Crane's show on the radio just now?" She asked, walking slowly into the living room.

Martin sighed. "Yeah, but it was the Best Of-."

Daphne's mouth curved into a smile and she ran toward Martin throwing her arms around him. "Oh thank God

he's okay. I knew you were right... Everything turned out! I knew it would but deep down I had my doubts

and-."

"Daphne..." Martin said, pushing her away.

"Mr. Crane, what's wrong?"

"That wasn't him." Martin said.

"What are you talking about? Of _course_ it was him! I think I'd be knowin' my own boss's voice anywhere!"

"They're playing the Best of Frasier Crane, Daphne." Martin said with a sigh. "Frasier..." After a long pause he

continued. "Frasier never made it to work."

The words he'd spoken hurt like hell.

"W-what?" Daphne asked... her voice breaking.

"I'm sorry, Daphne." Martin said. "I just turned it on, hoping..."

"Oh..." She said turning away to hide her tears. "I see... Well it's quite all right, Mr. Crane. I-I'll just be in me

room then."

Just as she turned to walk away, Martin spoke once more, saying the words he'd dreaded since Monday.

"Daphne, wait..."

She turned around and swallowed hard. "Yes, Mr. Crane?"

"This may be premature, but... I think it's time that I contacted the police and filed a Missing Person's report."

"_Missing_..." Daphne repeated, choking back a sob.

Martin took a deep breath, trying to fight the tears that filled his eyes once more.

"I gave them years of my life and it's time they did something for me! I don't think asking them to find my

beloved son is too much to ask."


	8. Chapter 8

Daphne stood in the kitchen, pretending to busy herself by making dinner. The heavenly aroma of Italian spices

filled the condo as she stirred the homemade spaghetti sauce to thicken it. Now, all she could do now was to

wait for the pasta to finish cooking to a perfect al dente.

It was sure to be a lovely meal.

But who was she kidding?

Without Dr. Crane there to eat it, what was the point? She wasn't the least bit hungry and she had a sinking

feeling that Mr. Crane wasn't hungry either.

Meanwhile in the living room, Martin yelled into the phone;

"That's right, Martin Crane! I was a proud member of the Seattle PD for years! Yeah, Homicide Division. What?

Oh, Geez! I can't believe you people! What does a guy have to do around here to get some respect? Look, my

son is missing and all I'm asking you to do is... what's that? The _hell_ I will! It's been _way_ over 48 hours! I've

told you people that he's been gone since Sunday night!

It's _Wednesday_ in case you morons haven't noticed! His _name_? Oh, well that's _easy_! Maybe you've heard of him?

Dr. Frasier Crane? Oh so you DO know who he is? Well, there's a surprise! Oh Geez, you people are really 

_stupid_! Of course on the radio! What _station_? KACL 780! What? You're making me wait _that_ long before you file

the report? The _hell_ with you people then!"

Martin slammed down the phone, startling Daphne with the sound it made. "The nerve of those jackasses!" He

yelled.

Back in the kitchen, Daphne's eyes blurred with tears; shaken by the one-sided conversation she'd just

overheard.

Had it really come to this?

Judging from the way Mr. Crane reacted, there was no way the police wanted to help.

The doorbell rang and she brushed the tears from her eyes, biting back a sob. She walked past Martin, unable

to even look at him.

"That'll be Niles." Martin said, stopping her in her tracks.

Oh God... She couldn't do this right now.

To see Dr. Crane's brother would send her completely over the edge.

How could she possibly tell him?

As if reading her mind, Martin put his hand on her arm.

"Daphne, do me a favor, okay? Don't mention any of this to Niles."

Her eyes widened in horror. "Don't tell him? But Mr. Crane! It's his brother! How can you not tell him? He has a

right to know! That's a horrible-."

Martin held up his hand to silence her.

"Daphne, please. For me, okay?"

She sighed, feeling guiltier than ever before.

The doorbell rang a second time.

"All right, Mr. Crane, but you're makin' a big mistake, keepin' something so horrible from your youngest son like

this. He has a right to know."

Her chest was tight with nerves as she brushed fresh tears from her face and opened the door.

"Hello, Daphne. Hey Dad." Niles said giving Daphne a heart-melting smile.

He looked so handsome in his white shirt, suspenders and khaki pants that she couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello, Dr. Crane. What a nice surprise! Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"It certainly smells wonderful but I can't stay long. And speaking of wonderful, you look exceptionally beautiful

this afternoon."

Daphne glanced down at her purple University of Washington sweatshirt and jeans and sighed wondering how

such a simple comment could make her feel so special.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. So what brings you here this afternoon?" She asked.

Niles smiled. "Actually I've come to see Frasier. You see Daphne, I've discovered the most wonderful new wine

quite by accident you might say. It comes from the Yakima Valley and I can't wait to tell him about it. We simply

must use it in our wine club. So, where is my brother anyway?"

Daphne's heart felt as though it had been crushed. Her lower lip began to tremble and the tears she'd tried so

hard to keep inside began to spill onto her cheeks.

"Oh Dr. Crane! I'm so sorry!" She said, throwing herself into his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Stunned at her sudden breakdown, Niles held Daphne close; her tears dampening his shirt. He could smell the

intoxicating scent of her hair, causing him to feel slightly tipsy. But it was her sobs that broke his heart.

"Dear God, Daphne! What's happened?"

She pulled out of his arms and looked at him through tear-filled eyes.

"Dr. Crane... your brother..."

"What about Frasier? He's okay, isn't he?"

Daphne looked at Martin and then back at Niles; neither of them saying a word.

Alarmed, Niles looked at his father. "Dad, what's going on?"

"Oh Geez..." Martin said, suddenly unable to look at his son.

"Dad?"

Was his father's voice quivering or was that Niles' imagination? His heart began to beat faster, and he was just

seconds from being terrified.

"Someone, please tell me what's happened!" Niles said, unable to hide the fear in his voice.

Martin sighed. "Niles, I don't know how to tell you this, but... Frasier's missing."

The words caused a chill to run through Niles' body and he swallowed hard.

"Missing? But that's impossible! Frasier's-."

"No one's seen him since Sunday night." Martin explained.

Niles stared at his father in horror, unable to believe what he was hearing and ran his hand through his hair.

"But this is impossible!" he said again.

When Daphne began to cry again, Niles hugged her tightly. "It'll be okay. I'm sure of it."

The words were mere speculation, but he was relieved at how much they seemed to calm her.

Daphne touched his face and smiled. "Thank you, Dr. Crane."

Niles looked worriedly at his father. "We've got to find him! I'll do anything, just say the word! Dad, you're a

veteran of the Seattle Police Department. Can't you do something?"

"I filed a Missing Persons report, although I don't know how much good it will do." Martin said.

"Well I for one am not going to stand around here and do nothing while my brother is nowhere to be found!"

Niles exclaimed.

"But Dr. Crane! It's late!" Daphne said.

"I'm sorry Daphne, but I have to find him. I'll only be gone for a little while."

"Niles, it's dangerous out there! Why don't you wait until morning, and then I'll go with you? I mean Seattle's

relatively safe, but it's not the safest place in the world, you know!"

"No, Dad. I don't want you putting yourself in danger. I'll go. If I don't at least look, I'll regret it for the rest of

my life."

"But Dr. Crane..."

"I'm sorry, Daphne. But I've done so many things in my life that I've regretted and I can't bear the thought of

having this on my shoulders as well."

Daphne smiled and kissed Niles on the cheek. "Bless you, Dr. Crane. Your brother is lucky to have someone who

loves you so much. If me brother Simon was half as kind as you."

Niles reddened and looked at his father. "I'll be back soon, Dad. And I'll have Frasier with me."

"Thank you, Son." Martin said, smiling for what was probably the first time in days.

Taking one last glance at his father and Daphne, Niles turned and opened the door, determined to bring his

brother home safely...home to the people who loved him most.


	10. Chapter 10

Niles walked out of the Elliott Bay Towers, wincing as the wind hit his face.

_Wow, it sure has gotten cold out. Those forecasters never get anything right. Just hours ago it was warm; almost balmy. _

Perhaps the coldness was a metaphor for the fear that ran through his body?

He walked down the sidewalk, wishing he'd worn his coat. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he simply

had to find his brother.

He checked the obvious places, strangely surprised to find that Café Nervosa and the KACL studios were both

closed.

Of course they were. Why would they be open at this hour of the night?

He went into every bar and scanned the premises, ignoring the strange glances from the patrons when he

quickly ducked out when he saw no sign of his brother.

Each time he entered a new establishment, his breath caught in his chest and he said a silent prayer that

Frasier would be there, offering to buy him a beer.

But each time he walked away, disappointed.

He checked his watch, alarmed to see that several hours had passed since he'd left Daphne and his father at

Frasier's house. They must be worried sick by now. He really should be getting back.

But he couldn't leave until he'd found his brother.

He paced the streets of Seattle, his fear growing at every turn.

How could Frasier disappear like this? Doesn't he know that he's loved by so many people; none more than his

father and brother?

Frasier was a Seattle icon; adored by millions of listeners who tuned in daily to hear his advice and a few words

of wisdom.

And then there was Frederick.

Oh God... his nephew Frederick. He'd be simply beside himself if he knew that his father had vanished. How

would he possibly cope? Frederick lived 3,000 miles away in Boston.

There was only one thing to do.

Ignoring the frigid wind, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. His fingers trembled as he

scrolled down the tiny menu until he found her number...

Lillith...

It was ungodly late in Boston but he couldn't wait any longer. She had a right to know; if only for Frederick's

sake.

He pressed the green button, his throat tightening as he listened to it ring. When the ringing stopped, he

heard her stern voice, prompting him to leave a message.

But he quickly hung up.

What would he say anyway?

For the first time since he'd left Frasier's condo, he took a good look at his surroundings. My God, how had he

walked this far and not even known it?

He looked up, surprised to find himself staring up at the Space Needle.

Suddenly a million memories ran through his head; one in particular.

He had to admit, he was beyond jealous when he'd heard that Mayor Norm Rice had proclaimed a Frasier Crane

Day, but he was happy to accompany his brother to the festivities at the Space Needle.

That is until they got mugged on the streets of Seattle.

And then the nerve of Frasier, leaving him stranded at the Monorail station!

The thought made him laugh.

That Frasier... willing to risk the ridicule of his own brother to meet his adoring fans.

Now he looked up at the Space Needle, the familiar icon glowing against the darkness.

He walked on, surprised when he realized he had returned to a familiar location; the corner of 3rd and Pine.

Café Nervosa.

He walked toward the familiar sign, and peered into the empty darkened establishment, wishing he were

inside, sharing a laugh and a latte with the faintest hint of cinnamon with his brother.

But there was no way he'd be able to come in here when it was open...

Not when he knew his brother wouldn't be there to join him.

He blinked, dismayed to find that his eyes were wet with tears.

Damn...

He sank onto a nearby bench, hating himself for not being there for his brother. He should have known that

something was troubling him. God knows Frasier always knew when something was bothering his little brother.

If he didn't find Frasier soon, he didn't know if he could live with himself.

The thought of having to go back to Frasier's apartment alone mortified him.

_Oh Frasier, where are you? _


	11. Chapter 11

Once again, Daphne looked at the clock, dismayed to find that only a few minutes had passed. Niles should

have been home long before now.

A familiar worry settled into her chest. What if something happened to him as well?

No...

She refused to even think it.

He was just fine.

She walked down the hallway and peered into Martin's bedroom. He was sitting on his bed, stroking Eddie's

soft fur. The door was wide open, but he barely noticed that Daphne was watching him. She opened her mouth

to say something but then thought better of it.

Best to leave him alone with his thoughts.

She returned to the living room and, settling into Martin's chair, turned on the radio.

_"My name is Kenny Daly, station manager of KACL 780 in Seattle, Washington. We pride ourselves in broadcasting _

_only the finest programming; including the very popular Dr. Frasier Crane Show. But today I'm speaking to you as a _

_friend. You may have noticed that we have been running "The Best of the Dr. Frasier Crane Show, in place of live _

_ones. I'm saddened to report that the star of our show, Dr. Frasier Crane, has been reported as missing. His friends, _

_family and colleagues are praying for his safe return and-."  
_

Daphne turned off the radio, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"How many times are they going to run that bloody Public Service Announcement?"

The doorbell rang, catching her heart in her chest and she hurried to answer it.

"Dr. Crane! Thank God! I was getting worried!" she said hugging Niles.

"Daphne, I-."

"You really shouldn't be wandering the streets alone and-." She stopped suddenly and stared at him.

"Oh Dr. Crane, you're shiverin'!"

She grabbed a worn blue blanket from Martin's chair and wrapped it around Niles' shoulders.

"Daphne, I'm a failure." Niles said sadly.

She stared at him, shocked by the comment. "Dr. Crane, that's a terrible thing to say! You're a brilliant man and

a wonderful son and brother I might add."

"I couldn't find him, Daphne!" Niles said; his voice breaking. "I'm a failure in every sense of the word!"

"Oh Dr. Crane, please don't say that! You're breakin' me heart!" Daphne said, dismayed when Niles' hands

went over his face.

"I tried so hard to find him! I walked the streets for hours! I went into every bar, every café and...Oh how could

this have happened?"

"I don't know, Dr. Crane." Daphne said, her words barely a whisper.

"I just don't understand!" Niles continued. "He's never done anything like this before. Even when we were kids,

he was always the strong one, but now..."

His voice trailed away and he walked toward the window, staring out at the city lights.

"Dr. Crane..."

When he didn't answer, Daphne went to him and put her hand on his back. He turned to face her; and she

gasped lightly at the tears in his eyes.

A sudden surge of anger toward Niles' older brother tore through her. If Dr. Crane only knew how much pain he

was causing his little brother!

But as quickly as the anger came, it disappeared.

"Dr. Crane... Niles... Please... I can't stand to see you cryin' like this!"

Her soft comment brought a sob, and she took him in her arms and held him.

"Everything will be okay." She whispered, praying that the words would comfort him as much as they had her.

After several minutes she let go and brushed a tear from his cheek with her thumb. "I'd best be checkin' on

your father."

"No. I should do it." Niles said.

"All right then. I'll just wait in here." Daphne smiled.

He disappeared into the hallway, but returned minutes later.

"What happened?" Daphne asked.

"He's asleep." Niles said. "I didn't want to disturb him."

"He's been so worried." Daphne said. "He needs his rest."

Niles looked at his watch. "Heavens, I had no idea that it was so late! I probably should be heading home."

"Dr Crane, are you sure you want to do that? I mean, it's so late and you've had a difficult evenin'. Why don't

you just stay here?"

"I couldn't impose." Niles said.

"It's not an imposition, Dr. Crane. This is your home, too." Daphne said. "I'll get you some fresh sheets and

blankets."

"Daphne, you've been more than kind. You've had a rough night as well, and I cannot thank you enough for

taking care of my father. He'd be lost without you... and frankly, so would I."

Daphne smiled and took his hand, bringing it to her lips for a kiss.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane."


	12. Chapter 12

_The phone rang, causing Martin, Daphne and Niles to freeze in their tracks.  
_

_"Someone gonna answer that?" Martin asked.  
_

_"I'll do it." Daphne said with a sigh. _

"_Hello?"_

"_Is this Mrs. Crane?" A man's voice asked. _

"_Um... No... I'm Daphne Moon, The therapist for Dr. Crane's father. And you are?"_

"_This is Sergeant Tom Masters of the Seattle Police Department."  
_

_Daphne's heart caught in her chest. "Yes, I see..."  
_

_"I'm calling to tell you that we've found Dr. Crane." _

_Daphne almost melted with relief. "Oh, thank God! You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that! We were _

_worried sick and-."  
_

_"Miss Moon!" The sergeant's voice yelled, startling her into silence. _

"_Yes... I'm sorry, I just..."  
_

_"I'm sorry too, Miss Moon." Sergeant Masters said; his voice suddenly remorseful._

"_What are you saying?" Daphne asked. _

"_Well, we found Dr. Crane, but I'm afraid the news isn't good." _

_The emotions that Daphne kept inside came rushing out at once and her world began to spin out of control. _

"_This can't be happening... Please say this isn't happening... Please say this isn't happening..."_

"Dr Crane!"

Daphne bolted upright in bed, her entire body trembling as the sobs came; one right after the other.

When was this going to end?

Seconds later the door burst open and she looked up to find Niles rushing toward her. He was wearing his

brother's terrycloth robe and looking quite handsome.

"Daphne!" He cried, rushing to the bed. He took her in his arms and held her tightly, rocking her back and forth.

"My God, Daphne! You're shaking!" He said, rubbing her back in a desperate effort to calm her.

"I-I'm sorry." Daphne sobbed into his chest.

"Oh Daphne, you have nothing to be sorry for." He whispered into her hair. "You're the one who's been holding

this family together. You're probably more scared than any of us."

She tilted her face toward him. "I tried to be strong, Dr. Crane, I really did, but..."

"Oh Daphne, you're such a kind and gentle soul; A goddess and an angel. Someone who brings beauty to

everything she touches."

New tears slid down her cheeks. No man had ever said such kind and wonderful things to her before.

"Thank you Dr. Crane. You have no idea how much what you just said touches me heart."

The flush of his cheeks was apparent even in the darkness.

He held her close, resting his cheek on hers. After several minutes of silence, he pushed a lock of hair from her

face and smiled sadly.

"Are you going to be okay?"

She nodded, unable to speak.

"Okay then. I'll let you get some rest. "Goodnight, Daphne."

A sudden panic rose inside of her as she watched him open the door and step into the hallway.

"Dr Crane, wait!"

Surprised, he turned to her. "Daphne, what's wrong?"

"I-I'm sorry. I thought I could handle this, but I don't think I can be alone right now. Will you stay here with

me?"

"Oh..." he said, clearly taken aback by her request. "Daphne, I-."

"Please, Dr. Crane? I know it's a lot to ask, but..."

She saw him swallow hard and he walked into her room. Ever so hesitantly, he climbed onto the bed next to

her; causing her heart to warm.

Wordlessly, she snuggled against him, sighing when his arm went around her shoulders. Her head leaned into

his chest as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

_Now she could sleep..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Thursday Morning**

"Another omelet, Dr. Crane?" Daphne asked, loosening the freshly made omelet from the skillet with a spatula.

"No thank you, Daphne. As wonderful as your cooking is, I simply couldn't eat another bite."

"How about you, Mr. Crane?" Daphne asked.

"No, I'm fine." Martin replied, sounding sadder than she could ever remember.

"Well then, how about some more orange juice?" She asked, trying to remain cheerful.

"I'd love some." Niles said, giving her a heart-warming smile.

She smiled back, sighing as she remembered what transpired just hours earlier.

Last night had been blissful, sleeping soundly in Niles' arms. For the first time in days, she'd felt safe; as though

the furthest pain couldn't reach her.

She poured Niles a glass of orange juice and grabbed an empty glass for Martin. Stubborn as he was, she

wasn't about to let him go with an empty stomach.

She was just about to pour another a glass of orange juice for Martin when she heard a noise at the front door,

causing her to look at Martin and Niles in distress.

"I'll... just see what that could be." She said, her voice quivering slightly. The empty glass still in her hand, she

walked to the front door; her hand trembling as she turned the knob and opened the door just a crack.

What she saw caused her to gasp loudly and sent the glass in her hand shattering to the floor.

"Daphne, what's wrong?" Niles asked. Followed by Martin, he sprang from the table and rushed toward her

where she stared through the crack in the door. Her body trembled and her hand covered her mouth, trying

unsuccessfully to hide her sobs.

He put his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her but stared in shock when he noticed the cause

of her alarm.

"Oh my God!"

For standing in the doorway, was Frasier.


	14. Chapter 14

Frasier looked at the three stunned faces staring at him. He knew he owed them an explanation; a huge one, but right now he was just grateful to be home.

He'd barely gotten into the door when Daphne threw herself into his arms, sobbing. "Oh, Dr. Crane! We were so worried!"

Frasier closed his eyes as a wave of guilt came over him. How could he have abandoned the people who loved him most?

"Daphne, I'm here." He said, holding her tightly; tears springing to his eyes. "I won't leave again, I promise."

"Look at me." Daphne said, pulling herself out of his arms. "Carryin' on like this! Your brother and father missed you somethin' fierce, Dr. Crane."

Frasier's heart warmed as he looked at his brother.

"Niles!"

When they embraced, Frasier couldn't help but notice how tightly Niles was holding on. "I looked everywhere for you, Frasier." Niles was crying into his older brother's shirt. "I walked the streets of Seattle for hours searching every corner. It's amazing how deserted the city gets late at night."

Frasier stepped out of the embrace and glared at his younger brother. "Niles, are you _insane_? You could have gotten yourself killed! How many times have I told you that it's simply not wise to be hanging around downtown Seattle at night?"

Niles wore the expression of a child and hung his head low. "You're right, Frasier. And I'm sorry. But... I had to find you. I would have looked forever if I had to."

Frasier was touched beyond measure and hugged his brother again. "Oh... Niles... I don't know what to say, except... I love you."

Niles blushed at the sentimental comment. "I love you too, Frasier."

"Well I love him too, Damn it!" Martin snapped, hobbling past Niles to get to Frasier.

"Dad..." Frasier said, overcome with emotion upon seeing his father. He embraced his father tightly, almost

afraid to let go.

When Martin finally stepped back, he looked at his son, blotting away tears with a handkerchief.

"Dad, you're not crying again, are you?" Frasier asked.

"No!" Martin said, stuffing the handkerchief back into his pocket. "Why'd you say a thing like that? Are you

crazy?"

"Dr. Crane, you must be famished." Daphne said. "Come and have some breakfast."

"I'm fine, thank you Daphne." Frasier said.

"That's a load of rubbish, Dr. Crane! You must be positively starvin'! And if you'll forgive me for sayin' so, you

look like you haven't eaten in days! Why, you're skin and bones!"

Frasier could smell the heavenly aroma of Daphne's cooking that wafted through the condo as his stomach

began to rumble. "You know, I am kind of hungry."

"Then you just sit right over here and help yourself." Daphne said, ushering Frasier to a chair, and then piling

his plate high with omelets and hash browns.

He looked at the massive amount of food before him. "Dear God, I can't believe I'm eating this."

He could feel his cholesterol level rising with every bite, but when he saw the ecstatic faces of his family, all

logistical thinking went right out of the window.

When his plate was cleaned, Daphne snatched it away. "All right, Dr. Crane. I'm sure you're exhausted, so why

don't you take a hot shower and change into some more comfortable clothes? No doubt you could use a nap,

and I'll get those grubby clothes nice and clean for you!"

"That sounds wonderful." Frasier said. "I think I'll take your advice, Daphne."

"Like hell you will!" Martin snapped.

"Mr. Crane!" Daphne said. "Your son's been through an awful lot and he deserves some rest and relaxation!"

"And we deserve some answers!" Martin yelled. "He's been gone for days, leaving his friends and family

worried sick, not to mention the entire city of Seattle has pulled together for his safe return. I'm your father and

I say that you're not leaving this room until you explain yourself; In _English_ and not in this psychiatric crap that

you and Niles are always discussing!"

Frasier and Niles exchanged glances.

Daphne stifled a laugh, and glanced at Niles who grinned at her.

"All right. I suppose I do owe you all an explanation... and an apology." Frasier said.

"Why don't we go sit on the sofa?" Daphne said, rising from the table.

Martin settled himself into his favorite chair as Frasier, Niles and Daphne settled themselves onto the sofa.

"So what happened, Frasier?" Niles asked. "It's completely unlike you to run away from your problems like this!"

Frasier hung his head in shame as the familiar disgrace he'd felt just days earlier returned in a rush of pain.

Daphne took Frasier's hands in hers.

"Dr. Crane, you help hundreds of people a day, so surely you don't mind sharin' your pain with your own family.

I'd love to say that I know what you're goin' through but me powers haven't been working too well, I'm afraid."

With a deep sigh, Frasier looked at his concerned family, wondering if they knew how much he loved them at

that moment.

"You're right. Something was troubling me. Something I thought I could deal with."

"What could be so bad that you had to disappear?" Martin asked.

"Well, Monday morning I got a call from a man from Magnolia named Gordon..."

"Wow..." Martin said when Frasier finished the story moments later. "That guy sounds like a real jackass!"

"Oh, Dr. Crane! I'm so sorry!" Daphne said. "No wonder you were so upset!"

"Thank you Daphne." Frasier said with a smile.

"So then what?" Martin said. "You're still not telling us where in the hell you were!"

"Knock it off, Old Man!" Daphne snapped. "He'll tell us when he's good and ready!"

"All right. I was still recovering from that fiasco of a phone call when Lillith called." Frasier said; his chest hurting

from the memory.

"Oh, Great!" Martin said. "What in the hell did she want?"

"She's at a conference in Seattle and just happened to be listening when Gordon called in. Apparently she was

appalled by the advice I gave Gordon's son."

"She called you at work to tell you that?" Daphne asked. "Why of all the wretched..."

"Unfortunately, no." Frasier said. "She said that..." His voice began to quiver. "Oh God... I can hardly stand to

say the words!"

Niles put his hand on his brother's arm. "Just take your time Frasier. This is obviously painful, but we'll help you

through it."

"She said that I'm unfit to be a parent." Frasier said.

Niles stared at his brother in horror. "That's horrible, Frasier! How could she say that to you? Why, I should pick

up the phone right now and give that woman a piece of my mind!"

When Niles rose from the sofa, Frasier pulled him back down. "There's no need for that, Niles. She's already

won."

"Already _won_?" Daphne repeated. "Whatever are you talkin' about?"

Fraser swallowed hard, afraid to continue.

Niles put his arm around his brother. "Tell us, Frasier. We love you and want to help you. Oh, I still can't believe

this! Who does she think she is, calling you an unfit parent? Why you're just wonderful with Frederick!"

Frasier patted Niles on the leg. "Thank you, Niles. That means a lot to me."

"So what makes you say that Lillith won?" Martin asked.

"She cut off all contact." Frasier said. "Even got a lawyer! She got her wish. I'll... I'll never see my son again!"

his voice broke as he said the words.

Daphne gasped and began to cry, throwing her arms around Frasier. "Oh Dr. Crane! What a horrible thing to do

to someone as wonderful as you! Your son is an absolute angel, and he's always tellin' me how happy he is

when he's with you. He loves you so much!"

Frasier's eyes filled with tears and he kissed Daphne's cheek.

"Damn it, Frasier!" Martin yelled. "That witch is not going to get away with this!"

"Dad, please don't interfere!" Frasier said. "What's done is done. Frederick is out of my life forever."

"Like hell it is!" Martin yelled. "He's my grandson too, and I'm gonna get to the bottom of this! She has no right

to keep him from you!"

"All in due time." Niles said. "Frasier we'll make it right, but first I think you should finish your story."

"Right." Martin said, putting down the receiver in frustration. "Look Fras, I know this hurts like hell, but I would

have run away too."

"I just... got into my car and drove, wanting to get as far away from things as possible. I didn't even know

where I was headed until I wound up in Oregon, driving down Highway 101."

"The Oregon coast." Martin said with a smile. "You always did love it down there."

"But Dr. Crane, why so far away?" Daphne asked.

"I just... needed to be alone." Frasier said. "So I found a parking spot near the beach and got out of my car. I

spent my days sitting on the beach, watching the sunrise; taking in the sounds of the ocean, the sky; and

finally the sunset."

"I did that once." Martin said. Got into a fight with your mother and in a fit of anger, I left the house and the

next thing I know I'd driven all the way to the ocean. I spent about ten minutes there before I realized that the

whole ordeal had been my fault. So I got back into my car and drove right back to the woman I loved most in

the world. Then we returned to the beach so we could share it together."

Daphne wiped a tear from her cheek. "That's beautiful, Mr. Crane."

"I was a coward." Frasier said.

"No you're not!" Three voices said in protest.

"You were deeply hurt, Dr. Crane! Everyone can understand that!" Daphne said.

"I let you all down." Frasier said.

"Frasier, we're not mad at you." Niles said. "We're just overcome with relief that you're okay. Because... we

love you."

"He's right Dr. Crane. We do love you." Daphne said.

"That goes double for me, Son." Martin added.

For the second time that evening, Frasier was overcome with emotion. "If there was ever any doubt that I have

the best family, it's just been proven to be true. I truly am the luckiest man in the world. It would take another

lifetime for me to express just how much I love the only I could tell all three of you just how much I love you."

Niles, Daphne and Martin went to hug Frasier when Eddie came bounding into the room and jumped on the

sofa.

"Eddie, leave Frasier alone!" Martin yelled. "He's been through enough and he doesn't need you staring at

him!"

To the surprise of everyone, Eddie didn't stare, but began to kiss Frasier's cheek instead.

Frasier smiled and scratched the dog's soft furry head.

"On second thought, make that four."

**THE END**


End file.
